Uma carta para Petunia
by Mary-Veiga
Summary: Lilian ates de morrer escreve uma carta para sua irmã. E faz o seu último pedido,o que será?


Petúnia

Se você receber essa carta, significa que eu já não estou viva mais. Mas eu faço questão de escrever uma carta e fazer um feitiço do tempo para que seja entregue para você quando chegar a minha hora. E por incrível que pareça, não estou com medo. Farei o que for preciso para que o meu filho Harry e o meu marido Thiago vivam bem, e se para isso eu precisar morrer, eu morro sem problema nenhum. Simplesmente não tenho medo, estou no meio de uma guerra, tudo pode acontecer, mas faço o que for preciso para que o meu filho fique a salvo. Mas te garanto que não é uma tarefa fácil, quando se tem o bruxo mais perigoso atrás de um bebê que nem 1 ano e meio ainda tem. Mas eu preciso ser forte por ele, embora isso não seja fácil. Quantas vezes eu já chorei no quarto quando ninguém estava por pero? Foram muitas Petúnia, muitas…

Tenho tanta coisa para lhe dizer… Sinto muito por ser muito tarde, mas eu tenho que dizer realmente o eu penso sobre nós.

Você lembra quando íamos ao parque? Quando eu balançava e soltava o balanço no máximo do arco e voava no ar e aterrissava como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo? Eu me sentia livre e feliz! Lembra quando eu pegava as flores e colocava na mão, e essa abria e fechava como uma ostra? Eu me lembro que você ficava assustada, mas admirava todas aquelas mágicas. Eu me sentia feliz em ter você me admirando em alguma coisa, me sentia especial por saber que você também queria ser bruxa. Não entende? Eu queria que você me valorizasse se orgulhasse de mim como eu orgulhava de você! Afinal era você que me acobertava quando eu fazia alguma coisa errada. Era você que me contava história de contos de fadas quando nossos pais não podiam. Era você que não hesitava em dizer " _eu te amo_! E _" estou aqui. __Tudo está bem"_ quando eu não conseguia dormir. Foi você que me consolou quando a vovó morreu,foi você que falou que ela estava no céu cuidando de nós, foi em você que eu acreditei,não na mamãe,embora seja ela que tenha falado isso para você. Eu sempre fui mais ligada em você do que os nossos pais, e você sabe disso, ou pelo menos sabia….

De repente tudo mudou. Eu conheci o Severo, eu soube que era uma bruxa. Não cabia em mim de felicidade, mas você encarava isso como se fosse repugnante. Fingi que não notei a sua inveja, fingi que não me importei quando você me chamou de aberração, mas no fundo eu fiquei realmente magoada, doeu. Mas nada falei…

Os anos foram passando e você parecia me odiar cada vez mais, me ignorava e xingava. Mas eu não ligava porque sabia que era só uma fachada. Sabia que de vez em quando você ia até o meu quarto, me olhava dormir, me cobria, e às vezes dava até um beijo, ou só me desejava boa-noite. Tudo isso quando você pensava que eu estava dormindo. Mas isso me dava esperanças de que algum dia tudo ia voltar a ser como antigamente.

Lembro-me que teve muitas vezes em que eu via você chorando por causa de um namorado, me dava vontade de te consolar, mas não fazia, por medo de ser rejeitada.

Também lembro das férias do 6º Ano, quando te vi as uma da madrugada a varanda com a cara toda marcada de choro, parecendo triste, sozinha, desamparada… Você olhava a lua, mas estava imersa em pensamentos. Me aproximei de você mas não o suficiente para que você me visse, e escutei você dizendo que era sua culpa. Culpa de quê? Você estava falando do nosso afastamento, de como sentia minha falta. Chorei silenciosamente, e grande foi a minha surpresa ao ver você com o seu diário de quando era mais nova e começou a ler. Chorei mais ainda ao ver o carinho e amor com que você me tratava quando eu era criança. Chorei lágrimas de felicidade ao constatar que você ainda se preocupava comigo, embora não demonstrasse isso de forma nenhuma. Eu tinha dúvidas, afinal as suas escapadas para o meu quarto para os "boa-noite" sem que eu soubesse tinham acabados no 4º ano. Desde então eu não tinha garantias que você gostasse de mim. Mas aquele dia foi que eu tive certeza que você ainda gostava de mim, não importasse o tanto que negasse. Decidi me aproximar de você para te abraçar e dizer "tudo está bem. Eu estou aqui" como você fazia comigo. Mas desisti na ultimo momento, você estava muito frágil,achei que não era a hora. E por isso eu me arrependo até hoje, pois perdi a melhor chance de ter a minha irmã de volta.

O 7º Ano acabou, veio as férias e com elas eu apresentei Thiago para a nossa famí eu tenha visto um lampejo de orgulho pela minha escolha passar pelo seu olhar,ou talvez teria sido só uma impressão. Mas a verdade eu nunca soube, pois logo você tratou de se fechar novamente e conversar com o seu namorado Valter Dursley. Senti muito ciúmes de você dar mais atenção a ele do que para mim. Mas eu engoli o ciúme ao ver o brilho dos seus olhos quando o via, ele não era muito bonito, mas era por quem você estava apaixonada. Eu só queria que você fosse feliz, nada menos do que isso…

Fiquei super feliz quando soube que você ia casar. Esperei o convite, mas esse nunca veio. Chorei muito. Thiago dizia que eu não devia me preocupar,mas eu não conseguia. Então bolei um plano, e fiquei com a aparência da sua madrinha de casamento. Eu via você procurando freneticamente alguém pela igreja, me permiti pensar que era eu. Naquele dia foi o ultimo dia que eu te abracei, e não me arrependo do que fiz.

O tempo passou e foi a minha vez de casar. Convidei-te com a esperança de que fosse. Te procurei, mas não te achei. Tinha perdido as esperanças quando de relance te vi. Sorri. Mas você não tinha percebido que eu tinha te visto. E quando eu fui lá te abraçar. Você já não estava mais lá. Você tinha ido embora…

Alguns meses depois descobri que estava grávida! Quis te contar de imediata a novidade. Eu estava radiante! Descobri que você também estava grávida do Duda, você parecia tão feliz! Mas quando você me viu o seu sorriso morreu, você só perguntou qual era o nome do bebê e quatros meses que eu tinha, mas só por educação, creio eu. E então seu marido me expulsou da sua casa. Chorei tanto, mas ao foi por ter sido expulsa, e sim porque você não fez nada para impedir isso! Só abaixou a cabeça e aceitou a condição imposta delo Dursley!

Quando o Harry nasceu eu estava muito feliz, mas não me atrevi a te visitar de novo, já tinha me conformado que a Pety de alguns anos atrás nunca ia voltar…

Algumas pessoas falam que eu sou boba, mas eu só penso no melhor das pessoas. E muitas das vezes me decepciono como aconteceu com você e o Severo.

Você me magoou muito Petúnia, mas se algum dia você receber essa carta, pense bem antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Se eu morri, você é a única pessoa com o mesmo sangue que eu. É você que vai ter que cuidar do meu Harry. Harry também é bruxo, mas é muito mais poderoso do que a maioria. Ele faz mágicas desde os 6 meses de idade, quando o normal é na faixa de 5 a 7 anos. Peço que você o acolha com amor e carinho. Peço que qualquer sentimento ruim que você sinta por mim e pelos bruxos não atrapalhe na sua relação com o meu filho. Esse é o meu último pedido…

Eu realmente não sei por que eu escrevo essa carta, mas estou com uma sensação ruim, muito ruim nesse dia das bruxas. Harry esta dormindo com o Thiago. Os dois estão abraçados enquanto eu choro pela última vez por você. Sinto que hoje tudo vai mudar nas nossas vidas. E mais uma coisa, não sei se você merece, mas mesmo assim _eu te amo, minha querida irmã_.

Beijos de sua irmã

Lilian Evans Potter

Godric's Hollow, 31 de outubro de 1981

Petúnia termina de ler a carta chorando. Valter tinha ido para o trabalho, Duda estava dormindo. E Harry estava na sua frente também dormindo.

Leu e relei a carta três vezes e chorava cada vez mais. Sua irmã Lilian, a doce Lily estava morta.

E seu último pedido foi que cuidasse de seu filho com amor.

Estava indecisa. Não sabia se podia aceitar ou não a criança.

Valter nunca ia permitir que uma aberração morasse dentro de sua própria casa.

Para ela seria muito doloroso ter o filho daquela que aprendeu a odiar quando ainda amava, debaixo no mesmo teto.

Olhou a criança. Parecia tão inocente, tão bonito! Tinha os cabelos revoltos, era a cara do pai. Não tinha nada de Lilian nele. Não poderia acreditar que ele fosse tão poderoso assim.

Estava ainda muito indecisa quando percebeu que Harry tinha acordado e lhe encarava como se pudesse ver dentro da sua alma, estava a encarando como se sentisse que tinha algo errado, olhou em volta e não achou seus pais. Olhou para a tia com os olhos assustados. Mas essa tinha praticamente parado de respirar.

_Os olhos! Os olhos são iguaiszinhos os da Lily!-_ pensava acumulando lágrimas de novo nos olhos já inchados

E foi a partir desse momento que ela se decidiu. Valter não ia gostar muito, mas ela arranjaria um jeito de ficar com o menino.

Passou a tarde inteira com Harry e Duda. Constatou que Harry era realmente muito esperto para um menino de 1 ano e pouco.

A noite chegou. Ela conseguiu convencer Valter que Harry tinha que morar com eles. Ele aceitou com uma condição: Que ele não se tornasse um bruxo.

Petúnia sorriu e concordou. Mas ela sabia que Valter nunca ia conseguir esse fato, era como dizia Lily, uma fez bruxo sempre bruxo e com muito orgulho! Sorriu com esse pensamento

Todos estavam dormindo. Menos Petúnia, que lia mais uma vez a carta. Foi até Harry que dormia tranquilamente. Pensou em todos os bons momentos de sua infância e disse com convicção.

- Eu vou criar o seu Harry, Lily. Mas saiba que não vai ser tão fácil como parece. Se você quiser que o seu filho fique aqui, terá que saber que o Valter tem que pensar que eu o trato mal. Caso contrário, ele não deixara que o Harry more aqui. Irei tratá-lo como se fosse meu filho assim como você pediu, só não farei isso na frente do Valter.- disse quando fazia carinho no rosto de Harry- Mas me perdoe minha irmã. Eu nunca quis que os afastássemos. Arrependo-me até hoje por ter tanta inveja de você e deixar com que a nossa relação enfraquecesse. Me perdoe...- dizia quando chorava mais uma vez

**Fim…**

N/A: Eu sei que ela é um pouco pequena e um pouco triste

Mas é que eu sempre vejo a Petúnia como uma tia má, quis mudar um pouco essa realidade,fazer ela ficar um pouco boazinha. Pelo menos acho que consegui…

Please!

Comentam, sobre o que acharam da fic‼! A opinião de vcs é muito importante‼!


End file.
